Star Warriors
by SorceressJacklyn
Summary: Quite a few years have passed since all the girls' Sailor Exploits. Most have graduated college by now Serena's still only halfway through and Reni visits from time to time.But when a jewel craters into a park, things get bad. This is my view silence.
1. Chapter 1

my disclaimer is as such: I do not own Sailor Moon. I wish I did but I don't. I am just borrowing the characters for your entertainment.

Serena yawned and stretched in her bed, silky gold locks everywhere. Luna snored slightly from her windowsill bed, curled into a tight ball to stay warm.

"Luna, wake up," Serena grumbled, tossing a pillow at her. Luna screeched and fell from the sill into a heap on the floor. Serena started rifling through her clothes for something suitable to wear for her date with Daren today. Out of nowhere, Luna dashed out the door. Serena looked the way Luna exited, curious. Slipping on a coat, she followed Luna's path to find herself trailing the cat to the nearby park. "Luna, wait up! What's wrong?" Serena caught up with Luna to find a crater in the middle of the park. In the middle of the crater was the most beautiful jewel she had ever seen. It seemed like it had an image engraved or burned on it.

"It can't be," Luna finally gasped. Serena looked down at Luna.

"What is it?" Luna slid down into the hole and retrieved the jewel. With some difficulty, she climbed out and deposited the jewel at Serena's feet. The engraved image was easier to see now. It looked to be the head of a dragon.

"This," Luna started, pawing the jewel closer to Serena, "is a Zodiac Crystal. Apparently, this belongs to the Zodiac Child of the Dragon."

"Zodiac Child?"

"The Children of the Zodiac are twelve warriors who fight the battles they wish to, on the side they choose. Think of them as independently affiliated, if you will. One Child is stronger than all the Sailor Scouts put together. The last time they were seen was fighting the Negaforce outside our solar system. The story told was they were destroyed by each other because half were with the Negaforce and half were against them. But to have this jewel fall to Earth is not a good sign. Let's go visit Rei and see if she can 'see' something using the Zodiac Dragon's Crystal." Serena nodded, carefully storing the shimmering jewel in her pocket.

Rei jolted awake in a cold sweat. She couldn't hold onto what she saw but it wasn't good, whatever it was. All that stuck was a dragon's head and unbearable flames.

_What was that?_ she thought, rubbing her head. _I can normally hold onto my visions. Why not this one?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on her door. _If this is Chad bugging me... Or worse, Meatball Head..._ She slid open her door to reveal Ami, Mina, Serena, and Luna. _Oh great..._ "Hi guys. What's up?" she asked, appearing to be carefree. "We aren't meeting to go shopping for another few hours."

"We need you to try to see a vision with a focus other than fire," Luna offered in. Ami held up the crystal. "We thought you would be able to since it is associated with a dragon." Rei stared at the jewel and the dragon's head from last night flashed through her mind. Reaching out, she touched the crystal and was immediately in a different place.

_ A red-haired girl falls to the ground, beaten and bloody. The jewel flashes from her choker as she shakily gets back up. Her arm hangs limp and she drags her leg as she advances on the unseen force before her. Bodies litter the area. Five other people with chokers like hers but with broken jewels. Raising her good arm, she calls out in what little voice she had left._

_ "Dragon's Breath, Explode!" A shimmering dragon's head appears behind her. Opening its jaws wide, it races through the girl to be in front of her. Pale and sweaty, she collapses to the ground as white flames roar towards the force. Screams echo from the flames as the girl looks in Rei's direction. "Find our heirs. They are born beneath the unnamed star." Dragging herself to the other people, she tears her choker off and uses the energy in it to repair the other ones. She tosses them all in Rei's direction and falls to the ground, the last of her strength gone. Death steals her as Rei fades back to the real world._

All the others were crowded around Rei. It seemed she had collapsed while she had been thrown into that vision.

"What did you see, Rei?" was all everyone asked. But it seemed to be spoken from miles away. Rei slowly got to her feet and managed to sit down on her bed. Everyone watched her intently for an answer.

"A girl. She used fire not even Sailor Mars could stand. She said to find the heirs near the unnamed star." Rei turned to Luna. "What is the unnamed star?"

"The unnamed star is a term used by people outside this solar system for the Sun. The Sun is the 'heart star' for the thirteenth Zodiac symbol. Each child comes from such a star in each formation. It's what grants them the ability to find their Crystal." Luna looks at Serena. "The Emperium Crystal is the Zodiac Crystal of the Butterfly. But it was never brought into that power because it was unneeded before. It only can be brought out by another Crystal in the hands of its Child. We must find the Dragon's Heir before something bad happens."

"Okay," Serena nodded. She got a few steps away from Rei's door to have a nasty, ugly creature land in front of her. "Ahhh!" She fell backwards as the monster bore down on her.

"Hand over the crystal, human. I know it's here," it snarled, drool spiraling from its mouth.

"Not a chance!" Serena transformed into Sailor Moon. "You're not getting that crystal if I can help it."

"The Butterfly Crystal!" The monster pounced on Sailor Moon, attempting to rip the Emperium Crystal from her chest. A flying figure collided with the monster's head. It yelped in pain and spun on its attacker.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I just got the message," Sailor Jupiter said. She sent him with a roundhouse kick into a tree. "Get him now, Sailor Moon!"

"Right." Sailor Moon tried to charge up her scepter but it just wouldn't respond. "I can't attack like normal!" Thinking fast, she grabbed her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" It locked straight with the beast's jaw. Yowling in pain, it retreated from the shrine. Sailor Moon and Jupiter de-transformed. "On time as always, Lita."

"Yeah, well. If I wasn't, Rei would've filled in for me," Lita chuckled. "So, what's with the cryptic message?"

"We need to find the person this jewel reacts with before someone else does," Luna said. Just then, Artimis finally showed up.

"What jewel?" he asked. Luna pawed the crystal over. "That's not a Zodiac Crystal, is it?" Luna just nodded. "Then Luna's right. We need to find this person pronto."

"Okay!" The group heads out to find someone the jewel reacts to.

A man glides in to kneel before a throne. He's gorgeous, blood ruby hair shading swirling stormy eyes. The low light plays across his bare, muscular chest and faded blue jeans.

"Our monster was unsuccessful from taking the Dragon Crystal from the humans. It didn't know that one would be the Child of the Butterfly. Would you like me to personally retrieve it, your highness?" he asked in a mellow baritone.

"No. Not yet. Let the monster finish his job first. I've needed to get rid of him anyway," responded a seductive female voice. Its owner was draped in shadows, shadows that melded, twisted, and danced to a hypnotic melody that plays only for the people of the night. A delicate hand reached out and five crystals floated above it. Each was engraved with a different creature. "Six in service, five trapped. Just two left so there's no rush. Now is there, Doyle?"

"None at all," Doyle replied, looking up to light a mind-melting smile for her, "Queen Isis."


	2. Chapter 2

Just a reminder: I do not own Sailor Moon. I wish I did but I don't. I am just borrowing the characters for your entertainment. 

Ami jotted notes as she stared at the crystal. Something wasn't sitting right with her about it. Why would this thing fall to Earth alone? If there are suppose to be 13 Crystals, why were only two here? _It doesn't add up,_ she thought as she put her notes down. The jewel started to glow on its own for an unknown reason. Intrigued, Ami touched its surface and found herself somewhere else.

_ A girl with hair as white as unicorn pelt cowers in a corner. Her ruby eyes dart about franticly as an adult advances with a whip in hand. The girl is thin and pale, scars criss-crossing on her visible skin. All she is wearing is a pair of panties and a tank top. The whip snaps against her skin, leaving a bleeding welt. The girl remains silent, tears whispering down her face. The whip cracks out viciously, cutting the girl above the eye. The girl seems to look in Ami's direction._

"Please. No more," she whispers. The adult responds by repeatedly cracking the whip against her bare skin. After she falls over to quietly bleed on the floor, the adult finally speaks.

"That will teach you. Never tell me no. Clean up and make yourself sexy. Or I'll tie you to the bed and take you by force again." He tosses the whip to the floor and leaves the room. The click of the lock is deafening in the silence.

"I see you. Are you my angel?" The girl asks, looking back over at Ami through a curtain of blood. Ami looked at herself to see she could see through herself.

"Who are you? I want you help you get away from this," Ami said. This injustice was screaming in her head and making her blood boil. Who would be so heartless as to abuse a young girl this savagely?

"I'm Kira. I live near the mall with a brown roof. Please hurry." Ami sees everything start to fade out.

Ami found herself on the floor, chair turned over beside her. _Oh, I hope my neighbors don't rush my room,_ she thought sourly as she shakily got to her feet. Righting the chair, she noticed the jewel had quit glowing. _Could this jewel be pushing us to find its Child by drawing us into touching it to see something? But how could the girl see me?_ Ami folded the jewel into a piece of cloth left behind from a time Lita visited. Fishing around, Ami found the old communicators from before they all became older. They had been delegated to emergency duty since all the girls had cell phones and jobs. First on the list to call was Rei.

Rei screamed as her orgasm washed over her, causing her to buck under his weight. Her newest fling moaned out her name as his seed filled her ass. A noise was coming from the drawer in her side table as he violently pulled out of her. She moaned heavily from the sudden lose of pressure on her assaulted hole. Fumbling with the junk in the drawer, she pulled out the communicator from when she was younger and didn't have a cell phone. Blowing the dust off it, she answered it. An image of Ami appeared.

"Hey, Ami. What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly. Ami's face turned bright red.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Ami asked nervously. Rei shook her head.

"Not at all. I was just finishing up. So, what's the emergency?"

"I know where to find our Dragon Child. We need to hurry before she's done anymore damage." Ami quickly filled Rei in on what she had seen.

"What?! You call Serena. I'll call Mina and Lita." Rei shoved her guy off the bed and dialed up Mina and Lita, filling them in with all of the details. They had reactions similar to her own and set out right away for the mall.

The girls met up outside the dimly lit front shop. Reni had tagged along with Serena since training wasn't until that weekend.

"So, why the call, Ami?" Reni asked, perplexed. Evidently, Serena hadn't filled her in on what was going on. Ami looked at the ground as the other girls shifted nervously from foot to foot. Rei finally built up the courage to speak.

"There is a girl who something we found belongs to. But she's being abused by someone in the house. Badly. And she's only about your age. We didn't call you because we didn't want you to see her until we helped her get out." A scream pierced the air and the girl from Ami's vision streaked pass them. She was only in her panties now as she ran in terror. A man with red hair and stormy eyes was in hot pursuit of the girl. Blood coated his hands and was splattered across his shirt.

"I only want to help you!" he called out. The girls ran into the house with a brown roof and the front door open to see a horrific sight. Blood and entrails were scattered around the room and painting the walls in a violent crimson. A severed head hung by its hair from the ceiling fan that was slowly spinning with its repulsive trophy. Reni ran out the door and lost her dinner in the bushes. Everyone else just stared at the brutality of the scene.

"The girl!" they yelled, taking off after the guy and Kira. Reni righted herself and followed closely behind. They finally found her and the guy in the park the jewel originally landed in. She was backed into a wall as the guy got closer. The girls transformed into the Sailor Scouts. "Get away from her!" they called out. He spun to look at them.

"Well, well. It's the Child of the Butterfly. Then I need to leave this to someone you met before." The guy sprouted black angel wings and took off. As if on cue, the monster from earlier crashed into the area.

"Mmm. A fresh soul," it remarked, seeing Kira. It stalked towards her, licking its lips.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Reni shouted, blasting the monster away from Kira. Snarling, it spun and rushed the girls. They scattered and fought, trying to take it out. But it was stronger, faster, and better than the girls. The monster bore on Sailor Mercury. She jumped out of its way but landed wrong and rolled across the ground. The Zodiac Dragon Crystal skidded away from her to Kira's feet. It pulsed bright blue as Kira bent over to pick it up. Everyone stopped in mid-fight to look at her be engulfed in white flames.

"They're so warm," she murmured. "It's like a friendly hug..." The flames roared higher and died out. Now the girl was dressed in a blue outfit with white trimmings. The jewel glimmered from a white collar around her neck. Blue dragon wings graced her back, fanning gently behind her.

"So that's the Child of the Dragon," the monster muttered. Louder, it remarked, "The Star Queen orders your compliance. Refusal is death or entrapment." Kira just looked over at the pathetic creature.

"To hell with your queen." She raised her hands as if jaws before herself. A bright light built between them. "Dragon's Breath, Explode!" she called. White flames blasted out and scorched the monster into a fine dust. Dropping her arms, her outfit faded away, leaving her as she was before: with only panties to protect against the world. Only the wings remained. She sighed a little and crumpled to the ground, out cold.

"She has the power," said Luna, who just tiptoed into the area, "but she needs the heart of a dragon to wield all that power."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Liberation

Mina watched over the girl named Kira as she slept on Mina's couch. She reflected on when she was Kira's age. She had just found out she was Sailor Venus at about the same time. It seemed these powers liked to plague the young. Kira stirred and tossed restlessly on the couch, her expression clouded and tortured. The choker with the jewel was still on her throat but it didn't seem to be choking her as she slept. Mina went over to gently cover her with the blanket and instead was taken to a different place.

_Kira is with the girl from Rei's vision. She appears anxious about something._

_"How kind of you to join us, Mina," the other girl says. Mina starts, thinking she was just viewing this instead of actually being there. "Of course you're really here. Zodiac Crystal visions are different from a psychic's visions."_

_"What were you saying about 13 Zodiac? There are only twelve," Kira says, paying attention to the other girl._

_"To your planet, there appears to be only twelve. That's because your sun is the heart star of your zodiac. It is actually the Dragon that is the odd creature out. All the creatures of the Zodiac can be found on any planet with life, save one. The dragon. The dragon is native only to the heart star of the Zodiac Dragon, as you call Draco. Thus, that crystal is the most powerful. But you need to unlock the power of the Butterfly Crystal to face the Star Queen and live."_

_"She just got these powers. How can you expect her to know how to do that?" Mina asks. The other girl just smiles._

_"She knew how to attack without being told. Zodiac is not like your system's Planet Crystals. But because you serve the Butterfly Crystal, you as well will become stronger." Everything starts to fade._

_"Wait! What's your name?" Mina asks through the darkness that's starting to eat away her vision._

_"I am nothing but the past. Worry of the present, to voice the future," is all the answer Mina gets._

Mina looked at Kira from the floor. Kira appeared calmer but not completely at easy. Mina looked at her curiously. _What was that? I thought only Rei got visions?_ she thought. Getting gingerly to her feet, she covered Kira and left to get what little shut eye she could muster.

Mina awoke to deathly silence. Worried, she creeped into the living room to see Kira was missing. A couple seconds later, her cell phone rang "Rolling Star" by Yui. That was Serena's tone. Already guessing the reason for the call, she flipped open the phone.

"We've got a problem. There's a monster out here stealing the souls out of people. We need the Scouts for this," Serena reported.

"Kira's missing. I think she's already on her way." Serena gave her the directions to where the fighting was. Hanging up, Mina poked her head into her bedroom. "Artimis! Coming or not?"

"Not," was the muffled answer from under the bed. Not giving it a second thought, she dashed out the door with her keys.

Sailor Mars distracted the beast as Mercury analized the opponent.

"It's a Star Beast, alright. We need Zodiac Dragon for this," she shouted over to Sailor Moon. Sailor MiniMoon passed her.

"It just needs a good kick in the right direction," she lashed out, getting the beast in the jaw with a vicious right hook after her scissorkick was blocked. "Or a punch." The beast snarled and pinned down Sailor MiniMoon.

"Another soul for strength," it drooled. Its right hand became insubstancial and was sunk deep into MiniMoon's chest. She screamed in agony but went silent and limp when a glittering statue of diamond shaped like her was pulled out of her breast. The beast licked its lips and opened wide to swallow the statue but was drop-kicked in the head. The statue skittered away from the arrival of Zodiac Dragon Kira. She darted over to the soul statue and passed it off to Sailor Moon.

"Get that back in her before she dies without it," Zodiac Dragon Kira ordered. Sailor Moon nodded and made her way over to MiniMoon as Zodiac Dragon Kira battled it out with the beast. It was wearing her down steadily until it knocked her into a building and she couldn't get up quickly. "Sailor Moon! Raise up your crystal!" Sailor Moon looked puzzled but did as instructed. "Now repeat after me."

"Right!" Sailor Moon responded.

"Butterfly!"

"Butterfly!"

"Moon!"

"Moon!"

"Transformation!"

"Transformation!" At the utterance of the last word, a new power washed over Sailor Moon. Her outfit became pastel rainbow with white trim and a gold sailorbow. A butterfly's silhoette etched across the crystal and set into a brouch with butterfly wings. Real wings, those of a monarch butterfly, sprang from her back to complete the transformation.

"Now use your new powers, Butterfly Moon!" Moon nodded and reached out. A new scepter appeared in her hand. It was a cresent moon embracing a crystal butterfly. The words came by themselves this time.

"Rainbow Butterfly, Encircle!" A mass of multi-colored butterflies made of pure light swarmed the beast, dissolving it into a little clay statue. A monkey etched into the top erased before their very eyes. All the things that went with the butterfly form vanished and left Moon in her Sailor form. Zodiac Dragon Kira got up and dusted herself off.

"The power of the final crystal has been brought forth. Now is the time of the liberation of the other Crystals," Kira said solemnly. Her armor and wings vanished to leave Kira in her night clothes. "I thank you for your kindness but I need to do what Lily asked me to do. So I will be leaving you." Kira turned to go.

"Wait." Kira stopped and looked back atthe Sailor Scouts. "Who's Lily?" Sailor Moon asked. Rei and Mina shifted a little. Both had a fairly good idea who Lily was.

"It's unnecessary for you to know." Kira looked away and her wings grew again. Spreading them wide, she gave one good thrust and was gone in the low clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Poison of the Soul

Lita swung at the dummy set up in front of her. Rob Zombie blared from a boombox in the corner. "Living Dead Girl" was the track set on repeat. As she attacked the pratice dummy, she thought about Kira.

_Why would she just take off like that?_ Lita thought as she nearly ripped the dummy's arm off. _She's strong, and brought out Sailor Moon's Crystal's power. So she's willing to help us but to leave us behind? Something's not right._ Lita put the dummy away and turned off the boombox. _But I don't know much. A lot less than the others, probably._ Lita stumbled to her room in a daze. She was too lost in thought to notice the scene outside her window at first.

Kira faced Doyle, murder in her eyes. She lunged at him but he easily sidestepped her. Looking slightly disappointed, he just watched her get back up and face him.

"He was a monster but you shouldn't have killed him like that!" Kira roared, her face flushed with the rage and adrenaline coursing through her.

"It was necessary to free you from that life so you would fully accept your destiny. You, the strongest of the Zodiac. The Dragon's Heir, Kira. Your very name denotes what you are. A bringer of death," Doyle said calmly, a crystal sparkling from his neck. The image of a tiger graced its smooth surface.

"Then I shall bring your death!" Kira screamed. Lita surfaced from her revery to hear those words. Running over to the window, she saw Kira transform into her Zodiac form in front of a man. But not any man. The man who had chased Kira yesterday with blood all over himself. "Dragon's Breath, Explode!" Kira fired off those deadly flames but the man managed to dodge it in time. "Doyle! You won't get away!" She brought her arms up again only this time, she turned them until they were in opposite positions. The pathes her hands took had left a flame line in their wake. Fire leaped within the circle before her. "Dragon Art: Seeker Flames!" Balls of fire shot out of the circle, screeching towards the man Kira called Doyle. Doyle tried to avoid the fiery globes but wasn't agile enough. He slamed the ground hard before Kira's feet. "Any last words?" Lita seemed glued to the spot; her body refused any command she gave it to go help.

"Yeah. Tiger Art: Soul Poison!" Claws extended from his hand and were plunged deep into Kira's gut. Ripping them out, Kira staggered backwards in shock. She attempted to conjure up her flames but they wouldn't respond.

"What have you done to my powers?!" she screeched, livid with her condition.

"They're unuseable until the poison's run its course. And by then, you'll be most willing to join the Star Queen' force. It'll only be a matter of time before we have the Butterfly's Heir as well." _He means Serena,_ Lita thought. _Or Sailor Moon, to be exact._ "However you act will be the exact opposite after the poison's worked its magic. That's how it is with poison of the soul." Doyle threw his head back and laughed. It was listening to the fiery pits of hell cackle over a saint. Lita's hair rose at the sickening sound. Spreading the same black angel wings from before, he took of into the sky and shot out for the stars, vanishing not but five seconds later. Kira fell over, still clutching her abdomen as her blood slowly drained away. Lita finally gained control of her body and rushed down to help Kira. Laying her on the couch, Lita dialed the others and made a conference chain.

"Guys, Kira was fighting with this guy in the street and she was injuried pretty badly. The guy's name is Doyle, I think, and he used something called Tiger Art. There was poison involved," Lita opened with. There was a collective gasp from the links in the chain.

"I'll ask Luna if she knows anything about it," Serena offered.

"Same for Artimis," Mina added. Serena and Mina click out.

"Lita, I'm on my way over. I want to look at her injuries," Ami commanded, clicking out as well.

"Rei?" Lita called.

"I don't like the sound of Doyle. I'll check the fire and see if I get anything." Rei hung up and Lita followed suit.

_Kira, hang on,_ Lita thought as she waited for the others to show.

Ami arrived first, medical kit in hand. She was closely followed by Mina and Rei. Ami set right to work, extracting some of the poison from the gaping wounds.

"Where's Serena?" Rei asked quietly, afraid to disturb Ami.

"I don't know. I hope she didn't run into Doyle," Lita admitted. Just then, Serena burst in with Luna in her arms.

"Hi guys. Luna has something to tell you," Serena said, every word sing-song. Luna nodded and leapt from Serena's arms.

"The Zodiac have three kinds of attack. A normal one, a special one, and one that can kill them. A creature's 'art' is a special attack that weakens the user. If this Doyle is the Tiger Warrior, then poison is his secret art and we can't save Kira." Everyone looked over at the girl as she twisted, sweated, and bled on the couch.

"Nothing?" Lita asked. Kira's eyes shot open. Clutching at her wound, she viewed the girls with wild eyes. Horrified, she jumped out the window. Her wings extended and she took off, her blood raining crimson onto the street below.

"Nothing at all."


End file.
